


[Podfic] Hug Therapy

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am hugging you," Thor explained. "That you may know I love you, despite your madness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hug Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hug Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420826) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Beta'd by takola

Length: 00:25:18

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Hug%20Therapy.mp3) (23.2 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Hug%20Therapy.m4b) (11.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
